The Eventful Accident
by Chocoangel
Summary: An accident takes away dear ones, but at times it leads to realizations… Realizations which can change lives… Read on…


**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But this story belongs to me…**

**Summary: An accident takes away dear ones, but at times it leads to realizations… Realizations which can change lives… Read on…**

_**The Eventful Accident**_

_Begins here…_

Someone please tell me what I am doing in this suffocating place, a place where there are white tilled walls, all staff in white with a strange cold demeanor, a strange pungent stench all over the place, all people in mourning some loss and me…

Why am I here? Why should Kanata be here?

It was never supposed to be this way. He had fought as hard as he could for her, amidst her pathetic cowardice. No, it wasn't fair; she was weak, woefully weak. And here he lay, defeated and playing dangerously with death's vice.

"Miss Kouzuki, visiting hours are over." A nurse quietly informed her, rearranging an enormous set of flowers on the table next to him. All their friends must have been here, she noted.

Miyu breathed heavily, feeling her own piercing heartbeat out of her crumpled clothes. It was her fault, her own damn fault. And now she had even failed at being at his side. She had been too late since the very beginning.

She approached him apprehensively. He laid quietly, his chest heaving with difficulty, up and down, up and down. She whimpered and noticed, across his left temple, an oozing wound, covered with medical wraps.

"He...he looks pale," she squeaked, half covered by her cold, pale hands.

"He took quite a hit. The vehicle that hit him must have caused some damage, I've never seen anything like it."

Miyu stiffened a sob, avoiding showing her distraught expression.

"At this point," the nurse put her firm hand on the girl's trembling shoulder, "I...I don't think he can recognize anyone."

Miyu widened her eyes in ghastly fear, noticing his pale skin reflecting in the moonlight.

"Are you two good friends?"

He is so strong, so perfect…

He shouldn't be here but then he is here…

I am Miyu Kouzuki and I have just come back from America when I knew my former housemate got an accident, an accident which was caused by a drunken lorry driver and which has left him in this fatal condition.

Why was she feeling this hopeless. It wasn't her fault that he was here…

And she remembered…

Flashback:

She was inside Ruu picture book as Cinderella. She was loving her dream and was eagerly waiting to meet the prince at the ball… She was eager to know who her prince was…

She got a beautiful dress, a funny carriage and freedom from the household jobs… She was heading to the castle, dreaming of her perfect prince.

And she reached there to hear the announcement of the prince's arrival…

"I present to you the prince"

...and it was Kanata

Her eyes widened, her heartbeat steadied… All girls flocked and rushed to him to get a dance with him...

He looked petrified at horde of girls that were rushing to him… then his burning ambers found her shocked emeralds… and he looked on, just as shocked…

She felt him whisper her name and the crowd were asked to part ways to define a path for the prince to someone…

"You over there come before thy prince..."

…to her.

Her heartbeat quickened, her legs froze but his didn't…

He came to her, trying to find her eyes, looking just the prince…

Then he came…

I asked him, "Why you Kanata?"

He questioned, "Why are you in my dream?"

I replied, "What are you talking about? This is my dream..."

He inquired, " could you be Cinderella?"

I skeptically, sarcastically replied, "yeah, sorry..."

He was staring at me with strange and unusual gentleness. It was as if he was letting me see his unmasked feelings. He said, "Ya I see..."

Feeling the butterfly feeling and a sudden realization of my looks, I said, "What? I know it doesn't look good on me. you do ..."

But he cut in saying, "it looks pretty good".

And I believed him because his smile was so real.

He asked, "What do you want to do... want to dance?"

I had never danced before, not with him anyway…

But he had a mind of his own. He knelt on his knee, kissed my hand and confidently asked, "Cinderella, may I have this dance"

I hesitantly and coyly confessed, "I have never danced before"

He stands up saying "don't worry" with practiced ease and grace and holds me close as if she were a delicate, fragile breakable thing…

We danced and danced and maybe Kanata was ok as a prince...

And the magic continued until I stepped on his foot and he felt the sting…

We had kind of a fight but got interrupted by the clock which struck 12…

I ran, he followed… When he stopped me, my heart skipped beats but he didn't say what I expected of him.

As the story progressed, he found me using the glass slipper I left behind in anger…

We were going to be married…

We walked the aisle in disagreement…

Uncle Hosho came in as the priest and made a comment, "you know you two look pretty good"

I didn't want to believe him…

What were we doing?

He said, "Hey, Miyu...well you know... I feel kind of stupid... why don't we stop fighting at least when we are in the story."

I agreed, "Yeah, you are right. I was able to become a princess too."

We faced the priest and were told to kiss each other to solemnize our bond.

Kanata looked thoughtful and pissed while I was turning red very fast.

But a little voice inside me said, "...if it's with Kanata, its okay"

We made an eye contact and then he held my shoulders, dipped down to kiss me and we woke up…

To the present

It all made sense. Why the ending of Ruu's picture book commenced like this. Why they were made to kiss. Why it hurt so much right now.

She felt queasy, sort of uneasy. Everything had happened so fast. She had been a fool not to notice it, it had been too obvious. Nanami and Aya had warned her for good reasons. It was present in his overprotective gaze, his vigilant, almost psychotic, care for her, the way he had looked at her in class, in the market, at home, in public...everywhere… It scared her now to have realized so late…

He had come for her, even when they both knew that _she_ had faltered. He had stood along her, at times when she thought he was being reluctant too, fighting for her, undoing her wrongs, keeping her safe.

Miyu held his hand, swearing to herself When she heard a soft groan coming from his tender lips.

She loved him… and he did too…

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hey there, I am so sorry for not writing much past few months. I am so busy with college work and all in between.

I hope I am forgiven

Btw I am really sorry about all the stories that I am not reviewing. I just got back home from hostel, the Diwali celebrations and also our New Year preparations… I was kinda tied up.

Thanks to all the reviewers of my previous story and an advance thanks to those who read my new story…

Dear readers, please drop in a review that will make this fic a lil more better… oh and flames are accepted…

Thank You all….

Btw a belated Happy Diwali to all you readers


End file.
